Gotham Calling
by ObsessiveFanfictions
Summary: This is how Gotham fell…
1. Prolouge

Arkham Asylum stood proudly upon it's perch on the island, an unearthly hell home to the evil and the insane. The product of all of their sins and crime. This hellish collection of the evil and the cruel were too dangerous to be left to roam the sprawling buildings and the dull underworld of Gotham City.

This is how they all escaped.

This is how Gotham fell…


	2. A Strom Is Stirring

**Hi everyone! Thought I'd try a new angle with a different type of story, please note it's only the first chapter so the story won't come into play yet, and also as usual all kinds of messages are allowed, maybe even hate because you can still learn something from it, right? Anyway I hope you enjoy my new story as much I'll probably enjoy making it (fingers crossed). :)**

Basil Karlo looked on in awe at the monument, knowing inside it held some of the worlds most devious crooks; Joker, Penguin, Scarecrow- all of them! He was excited at the coming moment, sitting in his rented helicopter, backed up by three mercenaries, he could feel the breeze on his face made out of clay, the drops of rain splashing on the cracks and it's tedious drone rang in his ears. Far away from the bay, the _real_ storm was out there; lightning crackled flashed a glow that would reach Gotham in about, by Karlo's estimations, five minutes. Funnily enough for Karlo, the EST to Arkham Asylum in the chopper was five minutes.

'Sir!' screamed the Mercenary in the co-pilot seat, barely heard over the rain. 'We might want to get out of the area before this storm hits!'

'Of course we don't!' Grumbled Karlo. 'The weather is a sign!'

'This is the last time I try to help some nut job!' The mercenary muttered to himself.

Karlo imagined the reception he'd get from his heroes, glorified by them all, there'd be a "Basil Karlo Day." He'd be a god in their eyes. He would be their heroes.

He really was insane.

The tall building loomed and Karlo became giddy.

'Pass me the rocket launcher!' He ordered his hired men.

He was passed an RPG by a mercenary with a scar travelling from just above his brow to just below his cheek bone, the scar forcing his left eye shut. Karlo snatched it out of hand and hastily prepped it on his shoulder with a clank.

'Careful!' The mercenary with the scar warned.

Karlo smirked as the warning passed through one ear and out the other. He aimed down the sights with the weapon, it shook in his hands and he tried to straighten his aim. He waited until the storm was upon the chopper, before letting the cluster of flames and destruction go, and watched it soar into the corner of the building, it's impact brought with it an explosion, a swirl of orange and black. Karlo felt the heat on his face and moaned in pleasure as he watched the smoke disperse.

The cell which had been punctured rock was filled with smoke and rubble. A spluttering cough could be heard beneath the thick cloak off ash. A death-pale hand could be seen swiping away the smoke from a mouth that's lips had the same colour. Eventually the dust revealed the skeletal frame of Jervis Tetch. He comprehended the gaping hole in the wall and raised an eyebrow.

'Oh,' The Mad Hatter hummed. 'What do you know?'

The chopper swayed in the intense winds, Karlo, unlike his hired guns, was unfazed by the weather.

The co-pilot's headphones were playing Gotham News loudly.

'… biggest storm for about fifteen years in Gotham city, flights are being diverted and…' The newscaster droned.

'Did you hear that, sir? You've endangered us all!' He shouted.

'Endangered? Hah!' Karlo joked. 'That's a big word for a Sunday isn't it?'

The mercenary became rigid. 'You are a madman!'

'I know right, maybe I should be in Arkham too!' Karlo smirked. The chopper flew over the bay and approached the skyscrapers. The chopper swerved from it's flight path as a gust of wind threw it about. One of the rotors sliced at the windows of the hotel, causing the chopper to be swung the other way, the monitors beeped frantically as the thunder rumbled distantly.

'Watch out for that skyscra-' One of the mercenaries warned, before his cry was ended in a blur of vibrant and angry colours, streaming out into the night sky, a flash of a light, clayish brown could be seen hopping out the chopper before it smashed into WayneTower.

*Meanwhile*

The tower was rumbled from head to toe. On the seventy-third floor, Lucius Fox was swept off his feet and Bruce Wayne grabbed a table for support.

'What was that?' Lucius enquired, a worried expression on his face as he stood up.

'I don't know, but keep an eye out for… anything.' Said Wayne.

'Anything?' asked Lucius, wearing a skeptical expression.

'Yep.' Wayne confirmed, looking around the room

'Oh, I feel loads better.' Lucius commented sarcastically.

A voice sounded from the Meeting Hall, and Lucius' vice-CEO ran into the room.

'Mr Fox, Mr Wayne,' he called. 'there's a fire on the 35th floor. Reports are saying a helicopter crashed into it?'

Lucius looked at Wayne. 'A helicopter?'

Wayne returned the glance. 'We need to get down there…'

Wayne ran over to the lift at the other end of the hall and pressed the button to summon it hastily and rapidly. 'I'll take the stairs.' He motioned towards the stairs but stopped.

'Slow down, Mr Wayne.' said Lucius. 'sometimes caution is handy, not that you'd figure this out yourself.' he smiled.

'Well…' Wayne muttered, his sentence hung in the air.

Lucius arrived at the lift and subtly gestured to Wayne to move. He then gently pressed the button to summon the lift, and within moments the lift doors opened to reveal the lift itself.

'Finally!' Wayne sighed.

Lucius glared at Wayne with a smile, before they both made their way into the lift. Lucius tapped the button with the number 35 on it.

'No! No! No! No!' Bruce exclaimed; holding his head.

'What?' Lucius enquired, his voice slowly rising.

'Go to the top floor! That's where the-' He paused, before continuing discreetly. 'Batsuit is.' He muttered harshly through gritted teeth.

'And? Do you really want to go out at 7:00 in the morning?' Lucius smiled, raising an eyebrow.

Wayne fell silent.

On the 42nd floor, the lift suddenly stopped to a halt with a clang.

'Wha-' Wayne began.

'The lift's down.' Lucius said.

'The fire? Or…' Wayne speculated.

'Worse.' Lucius finished.

After 5 minutes with his head on his lap on the floor, Wayne sprung to his feet and wrenched his new iPhone 6s from his pocket and jabbed it against his ear.

'Alfred?' He asked.

'Yes sir?' Alfred's voice could be heard over the phone.

'Our lift's broken down at WayneTower, I need you to check the electrics panel to see whether it's normal or it's been triggered by anyone…' His voice trailed off.

'Let me see.' Alfred said and put Wayne on hold for a moment. 'Well, I regret to say this sir but I can't scan the electrics, I can't get in. it's bolted.' His words ran around Wayne's head tantalisingly.

'We could be here for hours.' Lucius broke the silence.

'I don't want to starve here…' Bruce complained.

'If it's any consolation…' Lucius began, ruffling inside his pockets before pulling out something. 'I have a butterfinger in here if you're hungry.'

His words hung for a moment, before both men slowly began chuckling.

*30 mins later*

At Arkham Asylum, breakfast began at 7:30 and ended at 8:00 on the dot; no exceptions. Dozens of cameras monitored the area ruthlessly, the area was guarded by trigger-happy overpaid guards 24/7, shifts were 8 hours long for them and nightshift was droll. At mealtimes though, inmates were ordered to keep their mouths shut and no interaction between each other, if any eye contact was spotted between inmates, both were sent to solitary confinement and beaten for as long as the guard wanted if he enjoyed it. Most inmates had mastered the art of not looking at who they were talking too when they were talking to them and the experienced ones learnt how to speak without barely going their mouth, the more respected villains got their grunts to do most of the talking for them.

The bell shrieked once again, and the inmates from C block were released into the dining hall, however it was more of a grubby, oversized cell to be fairly honest.

Jervis Tetch shadily wandered into the hall, twiddling his fingers frantically babbling nonsense under his breath like "where's Alice?" or "would you like a cup of tea?" The muscular henchman walking behind him burst into subtle conversation.

'Joker wants to speak to you.' The henchman grunted.

The Hatter paused. 'Himself?' He whispered, concerned.

'Yep, he said it was pretty important.' The goon replied.

'I'll see him then.'Hatter muttered.

Tetch glossed what the Joker would like to speak to him about, in person also, as he made his way over to the food hurriedly prepared to please amounts the rest of the slop which they called a hall, for this though the people among the food counter were respected almost ten times more than any other worker at Arkham.

Tetch lined up. Before long he was supposed to be choosing his breakfast, but he was staring at his shoes twiddling his thumbs.

'Crumpets again, Jervis?' The dinner lady smiled to him.

'Hm?' Jervis head popped up and his hands immediately shot up in excitement. 'Ooh, yes please!'

He licked his lips and took the plate with the crumpet on it, staring at it in awe. He then sidestepped towards the next counter and cheerily leered into the eyes of quite a bored-looking man, who thrust a small cup of tea like the ones in Alice in Wonderland into his hands. Tetch continued to look at him.

The man rolled his eyes before looking without looking, grabbed a spoon, thrust it into the jar of sugar behind him and scooped a teaspoon of sugar and threw it moodily into Tetch's cup. 'He never forgets.' He moaned.

Tetch looked around the hall looking for the distinctive green, scraggly hair. He craned his neck, before finding the one and only crown prince of crime sitting at one of the furthest tables away from him. Tetch made a jolly walk towards the table that hosted the man and sat down next to him while making no indication he recognised the person he sat next to.

'Word got out…' Joker began whispering. 'That the supposed "RPG" that caused that loud explosion, hit your cell.'

'And almost killed me at that!' Tetch hastily snapped under his breath.

'Ok then, so it's true?' Joker enquired.

'Every word, well, almost every word, trust Nigma to spread things that aren't true.' Tetch said quietly.

'Here, here. Look tell me,' Joker said mysteriously. 'are you thinking what I'm thinking?'

'Unless you're thinking of whether to have strawberry or chocolate cake for lunch.' Tetch mumbled.

'I guess not.' Joker sighed. 'Well, wait for a few hours I have to make some enquiries, just do whatever you can to make sure that hole doesn't get breached. Ok?'

Tetch began standing up.

'No no! You stay here, so the guards don't think anything.' Joker still managed to give the command without making eye contact. Joker stood up and went over to the line for breakfast, which Penguin and his crew happened to have a table next to, Joker signalled to Penguin's right hand. "Save me a seat."

*Meanwhile*

'Too much paperwork!' Jim Gordon growled at his office. 'I've been commissioner for seven years and the paperwork has never been this high!'

'Well, it's the downside of having all of your criminals locked up and clean streets making us look like a completely clean city.' Ramirez smiled.

'Exactly, but the Mayor wants us to build Gotham up to the size of Miami! I'm not the right man for this job.' Gordon sighed. 'I daresay I miss having murderous rampaging madmen to deal with!'

'Be careful what you wish for.' Ramirez warned.

'I'm already regretting it…' Gordon grimaced.

And that fateful wish was right around the corner…


End file.
